onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Trivia guidelines - formal vote part 1 ( Editor observations)
Introduction & advice After a month long discussion it is time to come to a first decision regarding our trivia section. If you want to participate I strongly suggest to carefully read our current trivia guidelines (One Piece Encyclopedia:Trivia Guidelines) and the discussion (Trivia guidelines = confirmation issues(?) and possible revamp) leading to this vote. Since we have no active rule on how many edits are necessary to vote, or even which kind of edits should count and which not - we go by the general procedure. Which means: - 300 edits (not defined where from) - Registered for at least one month This vote will end in 2 weeks, or to be precise: 10.06.2011 VOTE IS CLOSED - Option 4 wins. Vote 1. Eliminating the trivia section altogether. In detail: }} #One-Winged Hawk 11:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) # # 2. Allowing only trivia provided by Oda/voice actors/publishers. Examples: }} # 18:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) #Yatanogarasu 19:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) #SeaTerror 23:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) 3. Allowing trivia provided by Oda/voice actors/publishers, along with conclusions based on similiar cases. Examples: }} # # # 4. Allowing editor observations, backed up with external links and reason. (includes option 2. & 3.) Examples: }} # 19:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) # sff9 (talk) 21:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) (at least for Gaimon and Sarfunkel. With possibility to question some trivia of course.) # 23:08, May 27, 2011 (UTC) # Klobis 04:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) # 11:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) #MasterDeva 12:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) #-- I hade voted the same before:) #-- 17:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC) #海賊姫 18:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) # 16:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Questions regarding the vote, comments & discussion For Laughter Styles, which is normally placed in the trivia section, we can just move it up to the Personality section. Yatanogarasu 21:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :That goes without saying, at one stage I was moving 'em but someone moved 'em back. One-Winged Hawk 11:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) True, we are super inconsistent with that anyway. I will add that to option 1, since this is where this sort of trivia would go if we decide on deleting trivia altogether. Thanks. 21:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : Why was the vote moved?you cant do that since voting already began at the main forum:) :What Seaterror said, that was a quick poll to "check if there is even the need to discuss this trivia". Turned out to be unnecessary - this kind of trivia is part of option 2, Oda's work. First we need to sort out what happens to the editor observations, there will be more to follow.-- 11:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) That wasn't an official vote. SeaTerror 03:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) So that "Quick Poll" back at the old forum doesn't count... Anyways, should we move all the "Laughter Style" to the "Personality" section, no matter what the end result is for this poll? Yatanogarasu 03:48, May 28, 2011 (UTC) That's better in the trivia section. SeaTerror 04:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) This is '''part one' guys, it is imposssible to formulate a vote to cover all types of trivia problems we have. Let's keep it clean, step by step. Our biggest issue (without a doubt) are editor observations. Let's sort this topic before going to the next stage (@Yata I remember your suggestion to move certain parts to the personality/etc sections, don't think I forgot about that!) 11:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh and just in case it is not clear, till the vote ends you can switch your vote freely (in case you change your mind!) 11:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) The last one should not include option 3. SeaTerror 16:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Why? That would mean we allow editor observations without a reference from Oda, but exclude observations where we have a indirect reference. 16:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) No it means you allow a crapload of speculation like "that character has brown hair so Oda based it off Miley Cyrus". SeaTerror 16:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Good one, seriously cheered me up. But anyway. We agreed that (in any case) we reword the trivia so that it isn't suggestive, but points at similarities to other media. Phrases like "might be based off" will be gone from this wikia. We can still complain if we think some trivia is farfetched - tho speculation is no argument anymore (if option 4 passes this vote). With option 4 we basically say "yes, this is wanted and accepted trivia, we want to point at similarities to other media if it fits". And as you said in the other thread, not everyone will agree with every trivia and that is kinda the downside of this option, but if people want it that badly they have to pay the price in form of discussions etc. It is a difficult matter, we will see how this vote turns out. 17:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Then that means we will again have to do case by case discussions for each trivia like that. I don't agree at all with the Queen Califa one. SeaTerror 18:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) So basically, option 4 is have everything remain as it is, right? 07:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC) No it doesn't. We agreed that we re-word not confirmed trivia so that it isn't suggestive (no phrases like "might stem"). On top of that, there will be further discussion based on the result of this vote. This vote is basically the "fundamental decision" - finetuning comes after (things you suggested for example, like moving certain parts to the personality section etc.) 10:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Post voting discussion 2 weeks have passed and the result of the first vote is clear: Option 4 is the way to go.